quakefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cpt.William Howlett
Cpt. Howlett was the Second-in-Command of Wallaby Squad, one of the many squads in the attack on Stroggos and Defence of Earth. Crude Awakening "Move it Grubs! Get on the dropship! NOW!". "Shit, why in gods name did I join this, SMC." Will muttered. Will got up, and then a ear cracking explosion hit."What the hell just happened!?" Will yelled. Will started running towards the dropship and the door was closing."We clear?" asked the pilot, "no one more" Maj.Hunt replied "Ah.Shit! no time this ship will blow soon!"The Co-Pilot yelled out. "Will! Jump for it!" Screamed WO Remy Boileau. Will started to sprint and there was only 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 Metres then he dived in to the plane."ya ever thought about bein' in the olympics?" said Pvt.Cole Nichols, "Very funny" Will gave in answer still laying on the floor. Will got up,sat down and straped on."Lowering in five"-"Just go down,this junkpile is gonna blow!" Cpl.Artemis Keller interupted. As the dropship decended a crude explosion occured above them, it felt like a-a Quake. Gone to ground "All men, off the Osprey! Move it! Move it!"yelled Maj.Hunt, Will ran off the loading ramp and another explosion burst about 1 foot from him. Will flew 2 metres back and was caved into a Strogg facility after ammo crates and other debris fell over him from the explosion."unhh" He grunted and then a weird raspy-no a mechanical voice whispered some foreign language, wait... it was Strogg!"SHIT! STROGG!"Will screamed and took out his blaster and jumped to cover. A million blazing shots of pure heat whistled right past Will's head and then Will turned,BAM, BAM, BAM, three shot to the head and the metal beast had fallen, the three places he had been shot were smoking. "Crap, what do I do now, Radio in to Wallaby Squad". As Will radioed his squad three Tactical Elites set up in cover ten metres from him and were advancing, fast. "Damn, can't get throu-SHIT! GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEPY BAG OF BOLTS!"He yelled as an Elite came at him with his Spike blade. Will took out his knife and stabbed the Strogg in the torso three times and then finally he fell. Will flew to cover and hundreds of burning energy whizzed by him, He waited five seconds then...BAM! BAM! BAM! the lucky three. One Elite lay with a burning forehead and the other with two shots to the torso. Will started running towards one of the AA guns so he could complete his objective, but three scientists stood in the way. One came flying at him with their saw but will dodged him and shot the Scientist at the back twice, then a poison grenade flew towards him, Will rolled backwards and found a machine gun and grabbed it, then he started shooting at one of the remaining Scientists."Two down one to go"He whispered to himself. Will began to run towards the remaining Scientist and jumped up on to him and then he started shooting, the Scientists mechanical arms flailed and then...fell down. Rendevous Point Will ran up to the control room of the AA gun and planted six C-21's on all the screens. Will was about to leave untill the Gladiator came. The beast was huge, on his right shoulder there was a rail gun and on his left arm was a shield-which nothing could penetrate. Will quickly realized he couldn't do this without a fight, and he wasn't sure he could win this either. Will dived to cover behind the control chair and started charging his pistol. Will let go of the overcharged pistols triger and the bolt of enargy hit the inside the Gladiators gun. BAM the beast lay in three pieces-torso & legs, Head and lastly, his right arm. Will called in to Maj. Hunt and this time it worked, Will got the place and started running. Wallaby squad met up at the trenches Maj. Hunt said"We need to get that AA gun offline, o-kay Artemis, Son you two go in and get those charges on it Fox Squad should be there to help you". "Oh, I forgot. We don't need to send anyone in, and heres the reason why" Will gave inbefore the usual 'Yes, Sir'. Will pressed the trigger and a huge BOOM! happened, the AA gun was burryed in it's own debris. ''SMC Victorian Wallaby Squad moved up to the landing site only to encounter the Makron himself! Will took evsive action and dove behind a flipped transport. The rest of the squad followed but one man was not lucky enough, Pvt. Cole Nichols was sent upwards on a spike now drenched in blood. Will closed his eyes and thought "''Shit! I don't want to die!". Will then heard Maj. Hunt scream "No! Please! No! I beg of-Gahch!". Major Hunt's crippled body fell to the ground, drenched in blood. Will then ordered the squad to "Fall back Now! to the Victorian". Their pursurer saw more men and decided to take on that challenge. Wallaby squad entered the Victorian. One by one each man went through the decontamination chamber and awaited briefing.